Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$37$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$65$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$65$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $65$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $65$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $37 \geq $65$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $65 - $37 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $28 $ $x \geq \dfrac{28}{9} \approx 3.11$ Since Ishaan cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $3.11$ up to $4$ Ishaan must sell at least 4 subscriptions this week.